


Twelve Years Later

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [1]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only. This is one of the several bits I will have as "X years later."
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> Another one of those stories that I just sat back and watched unfold and only tried to jot down all that I was seeing. 
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

On Newcastle beach, setting sun was painting the ocean all sorts of warm tropical colours. Sparse scattered clouds, swimming in the pools of pink and orange, moved slowly and leisurely across the sky. Two lonely figures, both tall slender men, sauntered pensively on fine sand, their feet barely out of reach of the warm January ocean.

“I’m really sorry… for this.” - One of the young lads finally started, - “You guys really shouldn’t have had to do this.”

“I know” – the other one responded gently and gave him a quick glance, - “But you needed our help and we are family. We are happy… we’ll always be happy to help you… out.”

They walked another few meters in silence.

“I do this… because I’m bored…” – the first one started again, - “You know? I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I guess, that’s all it comes down to. I’m bored and I need a thrill. Back in the day surfing was a thrill. Or doing skating tricks on the ramps. But now? I go surfing one evening and my back kills me the following day!”

“I know!” – the other one nodded with a laughter as soft as the ocean breeze that was playing in his long sun-bleached wavy hair, - “Your brother keeps telling me I will not be able to do this much longer. Remember that injury that I had back in ’08? I gotta be real careful with my neck. Fergus says I will need to look for a new job in a year or two… perhaps become a promoter, that’d be a bit easier, but… I don’t know. I don’t want to think about that right this second.”

“Yeah, Fergus… The only one who’s ever had all his ducks in a row.”

“Jesse, don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s…”

“What? Andy, I’ll be turning 30 just in a few months and I still have to borrow money from my brother to pay for my rehab and ask my parents if I could move back in! I really don’t think that’s a…”

“Jesse… You are not the only one who’s been having some issues. Scotty, for example…”

“And that’s helpful - how? Yeah, Scotty’s fucked up, Nathan’s about to get found out and fucked up by his boss – just wait till that whole thing explodes, Nick can’t afford to pay child support for his kids – so I guess you can say he’s fucked up as well… and then me…”

“Jesse…”

“No, why aren’t you fucked up, Andy? I mean, I get that Fergus’s got all his plans with his job and all that – he really doesn’t have the time to screw up, but you…. I mean Andy, you’ve been at your job for how many years and – doesn’t it bore you? Don’t you ever get bored?”

“Bored…” – Andy considered it for a long time, letting the stare of his blue-grey eyes rest on the coastline in front of them before turning to Jesse, whose features were tense with pent up frustration that was generally foreign to Andy. Andy eyed his friend’s face for several seconds before turning to take in the beach landscape again, - “I guess it really depends. When you think of it, Jesse, we are living in paradise. Don’t you agree?”

Jesse shrugged. Andy continued:

“We have the beach and the ocean. We, generally speaking, can survive just fine even on a waiter’s salary, am I right? We can surf, we can camp, we can hang out, go to parties… we can do whatever we want.”

Jesse considered it:

“But… it’s like something is missing.”

“You need to have something to live for. A goal that’s an end in and of itself. Most people say it’s “happiness” and then imagine “happiness” to be, basically, living where we are and doing what we do! And look – are you happy?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Just living here in Newcastle and enjoying the sun all year round is not enough. All of this would get old and feel empty very, very quickly. *Just this* is not enough. But there’s another sure thing that can never get old or boring, that can always carry you through and lift you up from your deepest depression and remain that light at the end of the tunnel even when you feel lost in the dark.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s simple…” – Andy pulled his cell phone out of his khaki shorts’ pocket and pushed the “on” button. From the lock-screen background of Andy’s phone, Fergus, squinting a bit at the bright midday sun, was greeting them with his wide Hollywood smile, - “Very simple” – Andy repeated, - “It’s love.”

 

 

Several kilometers away, the setting sun was splashing yellow glow over a perfect white wall in a spacious, clean, brand new office. An older gentleman dressed in an expensive suit-and-tie (the tie alone cost probably more than an average Australian’s weekly salary) sat comfortably sprawled in the visitor chair, across from his junior associate. The junior associate himself was leaning back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, feet perched atop the desk.

“Sorry to do this to you, Fergs” – the older gentleman finally started, having copiously cleared his throat and petted himself on his unshaven chin.

“Oh, that’s alright” – the junior associate nodded leisurely and blinked slowly at him, - “What needs to get done, needs to get done. You know I’m not too happy about staying this late, but for you and – only once in awhile - I don’t mind.”

“That’s what I love about you, Fergs!” – the senior coworker laughed, adjusting himself in the leather chair, - “You’re bloody honest, you can stand up for yourself and you have an admirable work ethic! It’s like… I really don’t even know how you do it! I mean this job demands a lot! I’ve had more than a dozen associates fall to pieces under such pressure. And you – and I know I’ve dumped a lot on you, especially in the past year – you’ve always kept your head high and ploughed through it all. You – you have something in ya that just keeps you going. Like a little energizer. I just wish I knew what it was…”

Fergus shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“What, is that some kind of a secret?” – his manager smiled, picking up a gold-plated mug, - “You know I’ve been envying you for awhile. Just how you handle yourself amidst all the stress.”

“No… it’s not a secret…. Can I ask you something?” – Fergus leaned forward taking his feet off his office table, - “Something that might be somewhat… a little personal?”

“Fire away” – the gentleman laughed, taking a sip of black coffee.

“That one time when I went to Sydney to drop off… well, whatever it was, I don't remember… you asked me to pick up a bottle of pills from your doctor… well… weren’t they… weren’t they… for your heart?”

“Yeah” – his manager said, not one bit perturbed, - “They say I'm a walking heart attack… well, and because of my blood pressure…”

“Right… and yet I see you drinking buckets of coffee like... all day long!”

“How could I not?” – the old man laughed again, eyeing his coffee cup before placing it back onto Fergus’ desk, - “I could never make it through the day without extra energy. I’m not young like you, I…”

“But you could delegate some of your duties, spend a bit more time at home…”

“Doing what?” – the senior associate shook his head bitterly, looking around Fergus’ office, - “You know, this here is what I do best. I’ve been doing this since I was twenty… sometimes I think this is all I know how to do. Back when I was younger, it was quite a bit more fun, getting bonuses, promotions, this and that, new cars, electronics… but now? I keep getting all these projects for you guys and we make tons of money but it’s getting boring… for me, at least. I stay late, work a lot, but it’s not fun like it used to be. I own this whole thing already, plus a side business, three houses, seven cars and two planes, but guess what? At night I still don’t know where to go.” – He blinked his watery washed out blue eyes at Fergus, and Fergus leaned over, briefly squeezing his hand.

"Tell me what I’m doing wrong” – his manager begged, covering Fergus’ hand with his own and then releasing it, - “I know that if anyone has the name for that thing that I’m missing, then it’s gotta be you.”

“Yes… yes, I guess, it does have a name.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s simple” – Fergus said, smiling and gently touching a framed picture he’s had on his office table for years. On it, drenched in sunlight to the point of looking like he’s made of it, Andy was smiling at them his mischievous, feline-like smile, - “Very simple” – Fergus repeated, - “It’s love.”


End file.
